


Entanglement

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The logical thing would be to stop but Kakashi's emotions are involved too much and he would rather keep what he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entanglement

Dawn was close, after so many years of being up and out at such a time, Kakashi’s internal clock was hardwired to let him know how close morning was. He turned off the tap in his bathroom and allowed himself a small sigh. The mirror showed his upper body, his chest bare with a few scratches and a few amusing bruises with more forming.

It had been a rather long night but that was coming swiftly to an end if only because this happened so often he was used to it. He was not happy about it. He never would be happy with it but he knew the routine. He wiped his hands in the hotel’s towel before he retreated back to the bedroom.

He was greeted to the sight of tanned skin on dark blue bed-sheets. Almost the same way Kakashi had left him, except that Kakashi had seen the moment Naruto’s hand had tensed and seen the hands that had twitched for the pillow and what lay beneath them.

Because like him, Naruto’s job was not simple. Not easy and certainly not good but there was a difference. One that made sure that Naruto would always leave even if what they had was different. Even though they wanted and needed each other.

If it was just them Naruto would stay. Kakashi was sure of it but Naruto had his team. His team and the light. The place he had to return to and Kakashi was different. His missions and his goal different. Nothing like Naruto. Naruto was still a soldier. Kakashi a ghost. A reaper.

“Almost four.” Kakashi said as he sat on the bed. He would never get used to the feeling. Too soft. Too fluffy. It felt as though he was going to melt right through it. He liked the luxury but god above it still felt weird. It was hard to adjust.

“I know.” Naruto’s words were muffled into the pillow. His voice raspy from sleep and from their activities earlier. “Still too early.”

“Matter of opinion.” Kakashi shrugged before he fell back. His head rested on Naruto’s waist and even as he savoured Naruto’s warm body he chuckled at the blonde’s protest. He wondered who would come to take Naruto away this time.

Sasuke who never said a word but whose eyes followed him until Naruto left. Sakura who smiled easily but it never reached her eyes when she watched Kakashi. Iruka who looked friendly but acted as though he did not exist. Kakashi could not say he preferred any of them. They all did the same thing.

Keep Naruto away from him. Keep them apart more than they already were. Their work was similar but their targets were so different. Naruto in the sun, the light and flashing cameras and Kakashi in the darkness and the undergrowth.

“Does your brain ever turn off?” Naruto’s voice was almost resigned.

“Dangerous in our line of work.” Kakashi grunted before he rolled off Naruto. He turned around enough that he could rest his head on the same pillow as Naruto. “Pretty.”

“Then come a little closer.” Naruto chuckled and Kakashi smiled at the glint in Naruto’s eyes. He leaned closer the bed creaking with his movement and his eyes slid shut when Naruto’s lips met his. They had kissed so many times. Made love for so many years. Been so intimate but Naruto’s kisses still took him off guard and made him melt inside.

Contrary to the desperation that had taken them over when they had checked into the hotel, the kiss was gentle, soft and sweet. Gentle was good, a perfect lead up to the inevitable.

Naruto’s arm shifted to brace by Kakashi’s head and he was not surprised when Naruto’s naked body slid on top of his was barely a change to the kiss. Instead they adapted. No heat in the kiss, just calm and feeling. With each movement of Naruto’s tongue against his, with every shift of Naruto’s body against his Kakashi was reminded of why they would remain the way they were.

Why he would never try to leave Naruto. Why they continued although they should be apart. When Naruto’s team wanted better for him. Kakashi would almost agree with them, before he would have agreed that Naruto needed better than the darkness that Kakashi and his job offered but he knew better.

Naruto’s hands shifted and instincts allowed Kakashi to knock the hands that went to restrain his wrists. Instead the kiss stopped with a slow pause as Kakashi laced his fingers with Naruto’s own. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at the man above him, the man that always had and always would try to get the drop on him. Whether playful or serious and Kakashi knew Naruto had come at him playfully.

“Someone seems to be having some plans of what to do.” Kakashi murmured as he tilted his hips, Naruto’s erection brushed his hip and Naruto grinned. “Half an hour then but then you have to shower.”

X

It was not really about him, as far as he was concerned he had gotten better than he had ever expected. From the moment he had met Naruto every encounter had been a blessing. The rookie that had stumbled onto his op with big blue eyes and curiosity had fascinated him.

Kakashi had been there to kill while Naruto had been there to rescue. Their paths had collided but their goals had been different. While waiting for the right moment Kakashi had enjoyed Naruto’s talking and found himself answering back.

When Naruto’s extraction chopper had arrived Kakashi had thought that was it. They were on different teams. Worked for different people. He had dismantled his rifle and left.

It had been chance that they had met again. Naruto’s smile had been just as bright and had delighted him. He had been glad to know he had not imagined how radiant Naruto was. It had been Kakashi to make the first move. A simple push. He had smiled down at the confused Naruto as he had kept him secured against an alley wall.

A small bit of flirting and teasing. Kakashi liked teasing but he did not have many people he could do it to and when he did it to Naruto he had been surprised that Naruto had given as good as he got. Communication was dangerous but he had needed to see Naruto again.

The aftermath of a joint op had lead to them falling into bed together. Naruto had to leave in the morning but he had been so eager and neither of them wanted to wait. It had been explosive and humbling.

But these years later and the same routine. Eventually Naruto would leave. Back to his teammates, back to the sunlight and rescues and everything that was good.

A sigh escaped him as Kakashi finished wrapping the bandage around his waist. No one really cared about his injuries once the job was complete. When Naruto gave tales of being dragged back to medical he had been almost envious. Still he would have plenty of time to heal as he waited for the next time.

The bathroom door swung open and Kakashi lifted his head in time to watch Naruto saunter out the bathroom a green towel low on his waist as he headed for the pack they had left by the door. Sloppy they both knew it but they had not exactly cared at the time.

It had been so long. It would always be too long.

“I’ve got an escort job coming up.” Naruto spoke up as he went through his bag. “It goes in a shift so I have two days off… where are you heading?”

“I don’t have another job lined up yet.” Kakashi shrugged. “Where are you going?”

“South Africa.” Naruto huffed as he struggled into a black shirt. “I can’t convince you to come?”

Kakashi got up and padded carefully to where Naruto backed him. Naruto relaxed when Kakashi gently tugged the shirt down and reached past Naruto to grab Naruto’s necklace. “I think you know better than that.” He said softly.

X

When the knock came Naruto was in his lap. Naruto froze at the quiet knock his lips a few inches away from Kakashi’s. Kakashi read the resignation and closed his eyes to give himself a minute. He reopened them to be greeted with Naruto’s glance to the door.

“Looks like it is time for check out,” Kakashi said softly. Part of him wondered who it was but he knew it would not matter. That they had come to ruin the moment between them made them annoying people anyway. Naruto would never desert his team. He loved Kakashi, Kakashi was not blind but Naruto’s sense of duty meant he would not abandon his friends and as much as it hurt, Kakashi was glad about that.

Naruto slid off his lap and Kakashi watched as Naruto walked to the door and slowly opened it. When he saw who stood outside it the knife retreated back up Naruto’s sleeve and the door slowly opened. “Morning guys.” Naruto said and Kakashi sighed as he saw the three waiting.

He ignored the whispers and instead rolled over on the bed so he could reach under and grab his own bag. He could stay in the place of course but he was simply too paranoid. He was still injured and he would rather heal somewhere that no one knew him.

He had intentionally chosen a low neck shirt even though he went with his mission pants. He knew they disapproved and he knew they would not miss what Naruto had done to his neck. The whispers stopped when Kakashi straightened with his pack on his shoulders. Naruto was still waiting and Kakashi approached him with a smile.

“Well then,” He said softly as he ignored the other three. “Until next time?” Naruto’s smile went a long way towards soothing him, along with the weight on his shoulders that told him that Naruto’s eyes were on his back as he walked away. Until the next time their paths crossed.

 


End file.
